orangesitbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Court Laws
Just Like the Decleration I present no story just the Laws. Here they are Court Laws Court Laws November 22, 2009 This is the official court laws of Oranges in the Background. It is the first official court document every written for Oranges in the Background. First off there will be the defendant and the respondent. Also there will be the Judge. We use only three or five people to save population. Section One The defendant will be the first to present there case. The respondent will then present their case as a response to the defendant’s case. The judge will decide which one has a better reason. They must present their case either all written or from their mind. They must present by themselves. This is how it will be in a formal court. In other cases if it is not a formal court the laws are different. If it is not a formal court it will probably be a typing court (See section three). Section Two If anyone disturbs the one that is presenting with talking or physical response then they will get one strikes. If they have three strikes they will be removed from court and have their rank reduced. They will not be given a trial. If they rebel they will be executed. They could regain the rank by doing something special. Section Three If it is a typing court then the defendant will first present there case which has to be under two pages long. It may not go over the two pages limit. If it does only the first two pages will be read. Then the respondent will then present their case as a response to the defendant’s case. The judge will decide which one has a better reason. They must present their case within three days other wise the other team wins the session. Section Four If the respondent of the case is proven guilty of framing the victim, they will have a framing strike. If they receive two framing strikes they will be reduced one rank and their framing strikes reset. If you continue you could be executed or even kicked out of Oranges in the Background. This is a very serous matter. Section Five The judge must prove a fair trial for all, even if it’s someone close to him or is someone he/she knows. He must follow all the laws written upon this paper. He must follow them exactly. Every court trial in Oranges in the Background must follow the laws of Oranges in the Background court, whether is a formal court or a typing court. Spelling will never count as a mistake in court. You may not decide on who is the winner by spelling. Section Six Bribing will bring many different things. Depending on who you bribe you will be charged guilty. You will receive a trail for being guilty of bribing one in court. Such as the judge, you will be charged with a two rank demotion, or even an execution. This is probably the most important law of court. This law goes for rigging the other person to be late for court also. Section Seven If you are late by more than the limit of two minutes to a court case, you will suffer a huge consequence. If you are the defendant and you are not there or are late, the respondent will win the court trial. If you are the respondent and you are not there or are late, the defendant will win the court trial. It would be unanimous that they agree and you agree that they should win. If it is a typing court the only way you would be late is if you do not hand in your report on time. Signing All that sign below this line, must agree that all of the above is legal, and will not fight against it. They will sign for the people and for themselves. They are signing for the people, of the Oranges in the Background.